


The Life and Times of Mrs. Claus

by KittenJedi



Series: Faith and Wonder [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenJedi/pseuds/KittenJedi
Summary: Sequel to Christmas FaithA collection of chapters about how Faith settles into her new life as a spirit, and the future Mrs. Claus





	1. Late to the Party

As North swung open the massive wooden doors that led to the interior of the main workshop, he suffered from an attack of nerves unlike any he had felt before. Even though he had used a snow globe to bring them to a place just outside the main workshop proper so as to impress Faith with her first view of the vast room, he hadn't realized exactly how important to him it was that Faith liked his workshop, to be awed by it. So his heart was pounding in a manner he was completely unused to as he ushered Faith through the doors, his hand on the small of her back. She was still wearing his coat, dressed in only a pale blue-gray hospital gown and darker blue socks with white non-slip rubber on the soles beneath it. Her white-blonde hair was lank, pulled into a loose tail at the nape of her neck, and she was almost as pale as new snow, dark circles beneath her eyes. She certainly did not look her best, but North knew that with some rest and care, she would be vibrant once more.

 

As they entered the workshop Faith gasped in awe, which caused North's heart to soar.

 

“Is impressive, yes?” North asked her, feeling familiar pride as he looked around the almost cavernous workshop. The workstations were empty, the usual bustle missing, for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day were the only times that the workshop was ever still and quiet. Even so, it was still an impressive sight.

 

“Yes.” Faith agreed without hesitation. “Impressive and amazing. I've never seen anything like this in my life!”

 

“It is even more impressive when it is busy.”

 

“I can imagine.”

 

“Now, the party is in the far area of workshop.” He said as he gently guided her through the workshop, never removing his hand from the small of her back.

 

“I'm not exactly dressed for a party.” Faith protested.

 

“You will be fine. Keep my coat on, and we will have new clothes for you tomorrow.” He assured, “I will also have my yeti prepare a room for you, so you will not have to stay long. Even though you are a spirit, you are a new spirit, so you will need plenty of rest.”

 

“Thank you-wait. Yeti?”

 

“Very good workers. Much more reliable than elves, but do not let the elves know that. They think they have important jobs. Keeps them happy.”

 

“Oh.” She sounded surprised by the revelation as they passed the last of the workstations and reached the cleared area by the massive fireplace where several spirits were waiting expectantly, Bunny having used his tunnels to arrive ahead of them so he could explain the situation and North's tardiness.

 

As everyone turned almost as one to look at them, Faith froze, pale and wide-eyed.

 

Tooth was the first one to move.

 

She darted forward, brilliant plumage and iridescent wings flashing and shimmering in the light. She stopped directly in front of Faith, and did what North did not expect; she reached for Faith and pulled her into a hug.

 

“I'm so sorry.” Tooth told Faith softly. As if the words were a signal, Faith let out a small, choked sob, before beginning to cry in earnest, wrapping her arms around Tooth and melting into the hug.

 

That was when North realized that this was not exactly a happy occasion for Faith. Yes, she was alive as a spirit, but she had died. Even though her baby survived, she was lost to Faith forever. Faith had good reason to cry.

 

As Faith's sobs finally subsided, Tooth drew back, only releasing Faith when she finally indicated that she would be all right.

 

“I'm sorry.” Faith reached up to wipe her tears away with the heels of her palms. “Christmas isn't a time for crying.”

 

“Sometimes tears are necessary. Even on Christmas.” North told Faith gently.

 

“And we all understand.” Tooth added. “This is a difficult time for you, full of confusing changes.”

 

“Confusing changes and loss, but we'll help you get through it.” Bunny promised.

 

“Now,” Tooth smiled at Faith, “I'm Toothiana, but everyone calls me tooth. I'm the Tooth Fairy.”

 

“It's nice to meet you, Tooth.” Faith gave her a weak smile. “I'm Faith. I guess I'm supposed to be Missus Claus?”

 

“Eventually.” North interjected quickly. “You are just a friend, for now.” He smiled warmly at Faith, who smiled at him in response, but it was a weak smile, without her usual sparkle or brilliance.

 

“Eventually. We don't want to rush in to anything.” Faith agreed.

 

“Slow is good. Come on, I'll introduce you to the others.” Tooth smiled, drawing Faith forward. The first one to approach her was an old friend of North's; Heinrich Krampus. He used to be an enemy, until North realized that Heinrich didn't actually devour children. He just scared them nearly to death so that they would behave. Not exactly a good thing, but he never took it too far (unlike Pitch Black) and only did it one night a year on Krampusnacht, the fifth of December, to prepare them for North's visit.

 

Tonight Krampus was in his human form; while he was often depicted as being half goat, half demon, the truth was that he only took on that terrifying visage to frighten children. The rest of the time, he looked like a dapper, well dressed gentleman of late middle years with plenty of silver in his dark brown hair and well kept goatee, with goat horns curving up from his head. His nails were thick talons, but well kept in this form, not meant for ripping and tearing. He even had the legs of a man instead of the legs of a goat that he sported on Krampusnacht.

 

Heinrich took Faith's hands and greeted her with a smile and a few kind words, before releasing her hands and striding over to North.

 

“I vill take my leave for only a few minutes, mein friend.” Heinrich said quietly in a cultured Austrian accent, “Her change is not perfect and is incomplete. I have a few draughts prepared that should help.” Heinrich was well known in the spirit community for his potions, draughts, and other remedies, for even spirits required healing at times.

 

“Thank you, old friend.” North was relieved that Krampus was offering his services, he had intended to ask him, but that he volunteered to help was a good sign to North. “Do you need a snow globe?”

 

“Nein. I vill use the shadows.” Heinrich grinned, showing off his sharp, pointed teeth, before walking past North into the workshop proper to find a shadow to use.

 

North looked back over to Faith, who was being entertained by Jack Frost, who had created a scampering squirrel out of frost for her amusement. Pleased, and satisfied that she was in good hands, North went to find Phil and Kevin, two of his best yeti helpers. North gave them a few instructions, before seeking out Imelda, another yeti, and making more arrangements with her. Finally, pleased that things were being handled, North went to join the revelries, swiping two cups of eggnog off of a tray held by one of his elves before crossing the party area.

 

Faith looked up as North reached her side. He smiled down at her, and offered her one of the cups he held. She took it with quiet thanks, sipping it and murmuring in appreciation.

 

“I don't generally like eggnog, but this is good.”

 

“It is celebration eggnog. Whiskey, brandy, rum, and a few other things to improve on it.”

 

“That would explain why I like it. The only good eggnog is boozy eggnog.”

 

North laughed at that. “Heinrich will return soon with healing draughts for you, and the yeti are getting a suite of rooms ready for you.”

 

“That sounds wonderful. I feel like I could sleep for days.”

 

“Well, maybe not days, but a hood, long rest. I also spoke to Imelda about clothes for you. She is the one who handles all clothes for the North Pole.”

 

“For you and the elves?”

 

“Also all the clothing for presents. Clothing is a common Christmas gift.”

 

“Particularly socks, underwear, and pajamas.” Faith pointed out dryly as Heinrich stepped from a nearby shadow, several small, stoppered bottles in his hands.

 

“Mostly yes, but some children ask for clothes.” North pointed out. “Come, Heinrich has the draughts for you.”

 

“Then I can shower and sleep?”

 

“And eat. You should eat before you sleep.”

 

“All right. Draughts, eat, then shower and sleep.” She smiled up at him as Heinrich approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of Krampus is heavily based off of Christoph Waltz. Very heavily based off of Christoph Waltz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Faith and Imelda discuss appropriate clothing.

The knocking was loud and insistent, pulling Faith from a deep slumber. Finally she groaned and pushed the blankets back, forcing herself to sit up.

 

“Coming.” She muttered, stumbling from the massive bed and pulling up the too-big flannel pajama pants she had been given the night before. There hadn’t been time the night before to make her pajamas that fit, so Imelda had given her what she had on hand. Privately, Faith wondered if the pajamas had been meant for North, they were so large.

 

She reached the door and swung it open, forcing a smile when she saw the hulking yeti waiting for her, a bundle of cloth in her arms.

 

“Good morning, Imelda.” She hesitated, “Is it still morning?” The yeti answered in the negative, and Faith winced. “Afternoon. Sorry.”

 

Imelda countered that it was all right; Faith had no way of knowing, and besides, she had needed the rest. Then Imelda proudly announced that she had an outfit for Faith to change into.

 

Faith was trying not to let herself wonder over how she could understand the yeti perfectly.

 

“Having something to change into would be wonderful, thank you.”

 

Then Imelda shook out the dress, and Faith saw immediately that there were going to be problems.

 

Under other circumstances, it could have been a nice dress. It just looked like one of North’s shirts, converted to a calf length dress, with a sash that matched his.

 

“Imelda, it’s… Lovely. But… I can’t wear that for long.” Faith ventured.

 

Imelda demanded to know why, sounding offended.

 

“It’s lovely, really, but it’s too similar to what North wears. I know that in media Santa and Missus Claus wear matching outfits, but that really isn’t me. Faith tried to explain, “I was hoping we could try to work together to come up with something that would be more my style but also fitting for… Santa Claus’ close friend and possible future missus.”

 

What was she saying, ‘possible’ future missus? The man in the moon had given her the position of Missus Claus. Was it North? He just looked big and intimidating, he was really just a big softie, Imelda tried to assure her.

 

“Oh, it’s not that. I just… I don’t really know him. That’s the problem. I can’t just marry someone I don’t know, no matter how awesome everyone says he is. That’s how I wound up single and pregnant.

 

_Pregnant?!_

 

“Ah, yeah, actually. I was very pregnant when I met North. That’s how… That’s how I died. She came early, and was very sick. I asked North for a Christmas miracle, for her to get better even if I didn’t make it. I guess the miracle took what little health I had left to make her better, and I am fine with that. Was fine. But then for some reason I was brought back as Missus Claus. Maybe because the kids all thought I was Missus Claus when I worked with Santa in the mall, because I was so obviously pregnant.

 

The Man in the Moon made you Missus Claus because you are the best fit for the position, Imelda pointed out.

 

“Well, right now, I don’t feel like the best fit for the position.” Faith sighed.

 

Imelda told her to just give it time, before asking if she wanted to come to her workstation to work on clothing together.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Would the dress do for not? It was better than the pajamas.

 

“The dress will do for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by being bored out of my skull during a week of training at work. At least it looks like I'm taking notes instead of writing?
> 
> I have a few chapters planned, mostly fluff. Not sure how long this is going to turn out to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More North and Faith fluff

North wanted to check on Faith, but he knew that she needed her rest, and did not want to intrude on that. So, he spent his morning in his private workshop, trying to come up with new toys to delight and dazzle, but it was hard for him to concentrate. He was too excited.

 

How long had it been since he had felt like this? How long since he had even the faintest possibility of having a family of his own? A wife to hold close and snuggle against on cold nights was a dream he had discarded long ago. He hadn’t even dared to revive that dream when children had begun talking about Missus Claus decades before. And then for Faith to become Missus Claus! Someone with such strong belief, such Christmas spirit, someone with such depths of caring. Someone that he truly liked and wanted to know better.

 

As he tried to work, he found himself wondering how long it might take for her to feel comfortable taking up the full mantle of Missus Claus and acting as a wife and companion instead of a housekeeper and friend. Well, hopefully she would always remain a friend, but also hopefully become more as well.

 

Someone knocked on his workshop door and he looked up in surprise. Despite how often he had told them to, his elves and yeti never knocked.

 

“Come in.” He called, and felt a thrill of delight run through him as Faith entered, bearing a tray that held a plate of cookies and two steaming mugs that probably held cocoa. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, and she wore a calf length red dress with long sleeves and a sash that looked as if it had ben taken directly from his own wardrobe.

 

“Hey.” She smiled at him, “I was told that it was about time for your afternoon cookie and cocoa break, so I decided to bring them in.”

 

“Thank you.” He smiled at her, before moving to hastily clear a space on his worktable for the tray. “Would you like to join me?”

 

“I think I can spare a few minutes.” She grinned.

 

“I would hope so, as you brought two mugs of cocoa.”

 

“I could have just thought that you were very thirsty.”

 

“Well, I am, but I would much rather share.”

 

“Good.” She looked about for a place to sit, and he offered her his chair, but she shook her head. “Where would you sit?”

 

“I can stand.”

 

“And tower over me.” She shook her head again. “Mind if I sit on the edge of the table?”

 

He raised his brows but shook his head ‘no’, and before he could blink she had hopped up and was sitting on the edge of the worktable near his chair, her legs swinging as she picked up a mug of cocoa and held it out to him with a smile. He took it with an answering smile, making a mental note to craft another chair for his private workshop.

 

She picked up the second mug and took a cautious sip, her eyes fluttering shut in delight.

 

“Ohh.” She breathed. “This is worlds above the powdered stuff I’m used to.”

 

North smiled. “The secret is to use cocoa nubs.” He explained. “And cream. It is a more traditional recipe.”

 

“It is a very good recipe.” She eyed the plate of cookies speculatively, “How are the cookies?”

 

“Good, but not as good as yours.” North said honestly, causing her to blink in surprise, and then laugh.

 

“Oh no, mine can’t be that good!”

 

“Not that good? The shortbread with the chocolate inside is one of my favorites! I looked forward to them every year!”

 

She smiled at that. “Then I’ll make them often. But not _too_ often. Don’t want you to get tired of them.”

 

“True, true, but sometimes, there is no such thing as too much of a good thing.”

 

“I suppose. Oh! And I’ll have to make my macaroons. They’re a copycat of the ones from Disneyland, so they’re sort of part cake, part macaroon, and entirely delicious.” She frowned, “Would it be possible to get my recipe box and notebooks? And a tablet or something to look at recipes? I like cooking and baking, and have a bunch of recipes copied down. I was going to start a blog, to be honest, but I guess that’s out of the question, now.”

 

North frowned. “Perhaps it is not, but we would have to be very careful not to reveal too much. And it should be possible to collect your recipes. Perhaps a few other small things that will not be missed. We will go to your old home after we finish our cookies and cocoa.”

 

Faith lit up with joy like a Christmas tree. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, this has no plot. All the scenes I have written down in my outline are pure fluff. Fluff!


	4. Chapter 4

North tumbled through the snow globe portal into a small, cozy bungalow. He looked around and smiled to see the room laid out so neatly; the furniture was a little shabby, likely second or third-hand, but it was all clean and well cared for. The old gray sofa sagged a bit, but it looked deliciously comfortable, as if you would sink into it and it would cradle your body cozily as soon as you sat down on it. There was a crocheted throw tossed over the back, made from thick blue varicolored yarn, and there were a few comfortable, squishy looking throw pillows on the couch as well. It looked like it was the perfect place for curling up for a nap or just being comfortable in after a long day.

 

North followed Faith into the kitchen, watching as she opened the cabinet above the sink and pulled out a battered tan metal recipe box, followed by a binder with home made labels on it, as well as a few spiral bound notebooks.

 

“I can carry those for you.” He offered. Faith turned and carefully placed the objects in his large hands, murmuring her thanks, before she moved through the rest of the little home and gathering up a few items. The blanket from the back of the sofa, a scrapbook, a photo album, a little wooden trinket box with a carved lid, a heart shaped music box with two intricately detailed swans on it, a snow globe, and a few other odds and ends. She packed everything into two large milk crates she pulled from her pantry.

 

“I keep them for carrying heavy groceries in.” She explained when she saw his look. “They’re great for jars and things.”

 

“And now for packing.” He looked at the two crates, “This is all?”

 

“There are a few other things I’d want, but my sister would notice they were gone when she comes to clean the place out.” She sighed. “She’ll notice the lack of recipes, but I’m not leaving those behind.” She told him firmly.

 

“We cannot leave the cookie recipes behind.” North agreed seriously, making Faith laugh once again.

 

“Thinking with your stomach.” She teased.

 

“Well of course. My belly is very important. Almost as important as I am.” He agreed as he drew out one of his magic snow globes. “Ready?”

 

“Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a bunch of little ideas for Faith and North running around in my head for a while now, so I've decided to actually write them out.


End file.
